The presently used insert type of plastic conduit holder, such as U.S. Pat. No 3,188,030 and Germany Patent No. 2,001,630, are applicable to many working situations. However, many shortcomings still exist in such conventional conduit holder when actually used. First, the male and female engaging structures of the unit of the conduit holder pertain to plane engaging structures, and therefore the engaging force thereof is weak and the male and female engaging structures are apt to separate from each other under larger pulling force. Second, once the unit is assembled, it can be hardly disengaged, and in case of working plan change or wrong assembly that requires disassembly of the unit, it often takes quite a lot of time and strength to break the engaging structures of male and female sections, and the disassembled engaging structures are always damaged and can not be reassembled or re-used. As a result, labor and material are all wasted.
It is therefore an object of the invention to develop the present insert type of disengageable underground conduit holder to eliminate the above shortcomings existing in prior art.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved underground conduit holder wherein the prior plane engaging portions of male and female sections of the conduit holder are improved into an engaging structure having corresponding double acute hook portion and recess portions which are complementary to each other, whereby when associated, the hook portions of the male and female sections can tightly complementarily engage with the corresponding recess portions thereof respectively, so that the male and female sections can suffer more pulling force so as to achieve a better, more reliable engaging effect.
It is a further object of this invention to provide the above conduit holder wherein the male and female sections thereof can be freely disassembled without damage. On at least one side of the female section are disposed openings, permitting the male section to be easily separated from the female section through the openings without damaging the engaging structure. In addition, to prevent the male section from undesirable slipping out of the female section, stoppers are further disposed in the openings.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide the above conduit holder, wherein a male section with single engaging hook portion and a female section with corresponding single engaging recess portion are disposed so in case that the room for locating the conduit holder is insufficient, the male and female sections with single engaging hook portion can be applied at two ends of the conduit holder so as to efficiently utilize the space and keep proper engaging strength of the male and female sections.